


Magic Tricks

by MikeOksout69



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Kink, F/M, Femdom, Het, Lemon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeOksout69/pseuds/MikeOksout69
Summary: Commissioned by The1ian. Nerris and Harrison sneak off to Cameron Campbell's underground bunker to share a tender moment. What follows is a fiery night of passion where the two have no limits, no supervision and no one in their way...





	1. I

It was a quiet day in the forest. Well, as quiet as it gets in the woods surrounding Camp Campbell, considering it's a summer camp populated entirely screaming juvenile delinquents who like to burn things. A pair of campers, Nerris and Harrison, known to the rest of the camp as "the magic kids" were talking down a dirt trail. The only noise for what seemed like miles was the sound of their voices bickering back and forth as they trotted on.

"I don't care what the Player's Handbook says!" Harrison protested. "Abjuration is the most powerful form of magic because it's REAL! ...and also maybe conjuration, and from what we've seen with Quartermaster maybe just a smidgen of Necromancy -- but not those other made up roleplay magics!"

"For the last time, Harrison! Roleplay magic IS real magic!" Nerris argued, lisping through her braces with great intensity. "Just because you aren't capable of understanding the metaphysical interconnectivity between the fantasy genre and our binary planetspace doesn't mean these ethereal concepts aren't valid!"

"Oh yeah? Well, um... YOU'RE a poop-head!" Harrison replied.  
"YOU'RE A POOP HEAD!" Nerris yelled back.

Their pubescent, high-pitched voices echoed through the trees for miles, though no one was paying any attention. Children shouting stupid things was an extremely common occurrence in Camp Camp. The two were all alone among the branches and bushes.

Their bickering continued for several minutes as they traveled onward, slightly lost in the dense wilderness. The pair were getting even more grumpy the longer they trekked. Their bickering about the metaphysical structure of magic and heads made out of poop faded away for more topical subjects.

"Ugh! Great goin', Houdini! You made us disappear!" Nerris griped.  
"Hey! That's a sensitive subject for me! You know what happened to my brother!" Harrison protested.  
"Oh! Right, sorry. I didn't mean it that way." Nerris apologized. "Well, still, you got us lost!"  
"We're not lost! We're just.. searching!" Harrison replied. "The area's location is a mystery, we're trying to solve it is all!"  
"Mystery? Max and his friends found it in like four minutes!" said Nerris.  
"Oh, hush!" Harrison flaunted. "Any minute now, the forces of magic will guide me, and my expert navigation will -- OW!!"

Harrison stubbed his toe on the pure-steel reinforced entrance to the fallout shelter, grabbing his foot and hopping around waiting for the pain to dissipate. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Harrison muttered.

"Oh, gosh! Harrison! I'm sorry!" Nerris uttered. "Are you alright?"  
"It's fine! It's fine! I'm okay!" Harrison exclaimed. "...but hey, look, we found it!" He said, perking up as he pointed down at the metal doorway.  
"Finally!" Nerris squealed as she jumped up and down. "Oh boy! Oh boy!"

The two fidgeted with the metallic entryway, prying and pulling at it before turning the valve that unlocked it. The doorway opened up without a hitch, and the two gleefully rushed down the ladder into the bunker.

The fallout shelter was a damp, dingy place built decades ago in a fit of paranoia by Cameron Campbell, who feared the entire United States would be destroyed in a nuclear war caused by the secession of Kentucky. But that's a story for another day. The dimly-lit stone shelter was sparsely furnished, save for a few bean-bag chairs and a mattress on the floor nearby.

Once they reached the bottom of the ladder, Harrison and Nerris embraced. They hugged tighly and began planting light kisses on each other, giggling and jittering the entire time, their hands rubbing and squeezing aimlessly. 

"S-sorry for being so grouchy." Nerris said as Harrison lovingly smooched her neck "I was getting really - ngh! - impatient."  
"It's okay, Nerris. I was grouchy too." Harrison said. "So, should we take this slow? Put a movie in that DVD player and cuddle? Or should we pick up the pace."

Nerris leaned in and tightly grabbed both of Harrison's buttcheeks overtop his pants, causing his already firm rear to tighten up even more. Her hands scaled over the smooth leather pants, admiring the tightness of his buns as they just barely gave way to the wriggling and prodding of her slender fingers. She lovingly brushed her head against his neck, her curly hair gliding over his skin. Harrison let out a shaky moan as she licked his cheek.

"Doth that answer your question, milord?" Nerris replied.  
"Goodness, so forward!" Harrison spoke. "Isn't that behaviour unbecoming for a beautiful elven princess? What would the other royals think?"  
"With all due respect, it's not a commoner's place to judge the will of a princess." Nerris teased as she lifted up his shirt and slowly rubbed his belly. She twiddled her finger around his belly-button before moving her hand down his pants. "A subject must obey all the royals of a princess, you know."  
"Oooh, forgive me, my liege." Harrison moaned. "Please, lead the way."

Nerris slithered her fingers down Harrisons' chest and started undoing his vest buttons. Harrison followed her lead and began untying her cape. The twin garments clumsily fell to the ground, and they kicked them to the side. Harrison tried to gently lift up Nerris' shirt, but found himself fumbling a bit as Nerris rushed to pry away at his belt.

When she undid the buckle, Harrison's pants and belt fell to the ground with a loud rattle. He gulped and trembled as he blushed. He took a deep breath and lifted the shirt over Nerris head, tossing it aside. Her bare, flat chest was exposed, giving Harrison a wonderful glimpse of her smooth brown skin, all the way from the bottom of her slender tummy to her flat chest, her, perky brown nipples were stiff with anticipation. They were small and protruding, but still quite puffy, and they jutted out nicely from her small areolas.

Nerris paused for a minute to let Harrison get a good look, pressing her finger against her chin and giggling as he gazed upon her. The small glimmer of blush in his face grew to a bright red grow. Nerris stepped close and grabbed Harrison's butt again, this time grabbing his cheeks even tighter. Though he was embarrassed, he was less tense this time, and Nerris was able to squeeze and knead the softness of his ass through the thin, soft cloth fabric of his undies.

Harrison moaned softly as she continued to rub and squeeze his bottom. He took a deep breath and reached out to the bottom on Nerris' jeans. He felt the warmth from her crotch as he awkwardly fumbled around with her pants, just barely managing to get her jeans undone and watch them fall carelessly to the floor. The two laughed and held each other tightly as they kicked their pants and shoes away. The only thing between the magic kids and nudity were two thin pieces of fabric.

As Nerris' hands slid all over Harrison's back, chest and stomach, he shivered. He was trying to keep up the pace, but the little elf nerd was so much faster than she was. By the time he began to move his hands up her back, Nerris' hands were already inside his tight latex underwear. She fiddled around, clumsily for a moment, shifting the contents of his package blindly, but in just a few seconds found her proverbial footing and managed to gain a steady handle on his cock and balls.

Harrison started to laugh uncontrollably as he blushed and covered his hands with his face. He clearly didn't think they'd get this far this quickly, but here he was, his underwear pried open and his funny business exposed to the open air, Nerris licking her lips as she gazed intensely. She stroked the shaft of his cock with one hand and fondled his balls with the other. Harrison had just recently experienced a growth spurt last year, and his penis was at a fairly good length for his age. It was slightly coarse, as Harrison had only recently began "using" it, but still smooth and comfortable in the grip of Nerris' hand. Harrison had no hair on his ballsack, and very little in the way of wrinkles. Nerris loved the soft, silky texture of his scrotum.

The boy started to pant as the little elf girl continued to tease him, jerking the shaft of his cock slowly and methodically, stuttering and stalling before he could start to get any serious simulation. Harrison realized he was quickly falling behind, so he reached out and slid his own hands down her panties. His fingers explored their surroundings, brushing past the slit of her pussy. While Nerris was caressing Harrison's cock, he was awkwardly fumbling around trying to figure out exactly what he was touch. Nerris let out a satisfied moan when his finger slid up her pussy, briefly flicking past her clit, and he knew he had it.  
Nerris' pussy was quite plump for her age and size, with a bit of a rounded mons, a clit that poked slightly out from its hood, and squishy, wet lips that narrowly jutted out from her opening. The lips were just slightly asymmetrical, with the left being just a centimeter larger than the other, a fact that made Nerris just a tad insecure, but given the enthusiasm Harrison was putting into his fingers, it was clear neither one truly cared anymore.

Harrison's fingers continued to slide over Nerris' opening, his fingertips only slightly pressing themselves inside the entrance of her pussy. Just as she was slowly stroking his cock and stuttering, he slowly stroked his fingers up and down, causing her vagina lips to pulsate and tremble. Juice oozed out from her slit, his finger occasionally brushing up against her clit. Nerris was breathing deeply and murmuring subtle elven incantations, her face turning bright red as she smiled warmly.

As the pair continued to fiddle around, hands in each other's underwear lovingly playing with their privates, their underwear began to get soaked in precum. Both pairs were loose and wrinkled, barely hanging onto their wastes. Nerris licked her lips, lifted up her leg and formed a narrow grip on the waistband of Harrison's hot red boy-panties with her toes. She slid the garment all the way down his legs. Harrison politely stepped out of them, and Nerris tossed them aside.

Knowing he had to return the favor, Harrison tried the trick himself. He was a bit clumsy at first, nearly falling over and briefly knocking the two out of their rhythm, but he quickly recomposed himself and was able to pull her soaking-wet panties down with ease. The panties practically melted off Nerris, and she kicked them aside right on top of Harrison's red thong.

The two embraced once again, now fully naked. They were both trembling as Harrison's cock slid up against Nerris' pussy. Nerris' hands were running up and down Harrison's back, massaging him. He returned the favor, gently rubbing her smooth brown skin as he held her tightly.

As Nerris returned to happily rubbing and teasing Harrison's cock, the boy decided he wanted to try something new. His hands slid from her back and onto her chest, lightly grabbing her small, budding breasts. With his left hand, he started to twiddle a finger around her nipple, softly pinching it as she moaned happily.

Then, Nerris surprised Harrison with her own little trick. Using both her hands, she grabbed his chest in the same way he grabbed her and began to squeeze. Harrison was shocked, but he couldn't help but moan back at her. He was amazed at how good it felt for her to gently squeeze his pecs and rub his nipples like analog sticks on a game controller. She teased him about having "great tits" and how she'd like to get him implants one day, so she'd have some nice jugs to play with. Harrison grimace, and she left and told him she just only kidding. For now, at least.

"N-Nerris..." Harrison moaned. "I'm... I need to... um..."  
Nerris stroked her hand across his cheek and smiled warmly. "What is it, Harrison?"  
"I'm having trouble..." Harrison gulped. "S-standing up."

Nerris looked down, and saw that Harrison's knees were perfectly still, not trembling or shaking at all. She was confused for a moment, then realized what he really wanted. She smirked and stared the boy dead in the eyes.

"So you really just wanna get on the bed and fuck, right?" Nerris said.  
Harrison nodded shamefully.

With great haste, Nerris scooped her discarded cape off the ground and grabbed Harrison by the wrist. The boy nearly tripped over himself as she ran ran off. The two stopped directly above the nearby mattress on the ground, and Nerris pushed Harrison downward. He landed butt-first on the mattress and Nerris climbed on top of him. She sat on his lap and pushed him down, pinning him to the bed and looming over him. She smiled.

"Can the master magician use his powers to make the noble elf princess cum?" Nerris the Cute humbly asked.  
Harrison smiled, the words "oh boy" echoing over and over in his head at rapid pace. "I'll... I will, my master!" Harrison groaned.

"Good, because if you fail, it's off to the guillotine with you!" Nerris replied.  
"Say what?" Harrison asked.  
"Kidding!" Nerris laughed and gave Harrison a little peck on the cheek.

The opening act was finally finished, and the main show was finally about to start.


	2. II

Nerris and Harrison were now on the mattress in the old fallout shelter beneath Camp Campbell. Nerris was perched on top of Harrison, gently teasing his cock by rubbing her pussy against it, her hands slid all over his chest, and he was moaning his heart out.

Her hands began to slide downwards past his stomach and mons onto his cock. She gently grabbed Harrison's erect penis and began to jerk him off again. But this time, she wasn't teasing. Her grip was firm, her hands were smooth, and her movements were precise. She was pumping away, her two hands gliding up and down the shaft of Harrison's small cock. He whined and squealed as the pleasure welled up inside him so much faster than it did before.

Harrison couldn't make heads or tails of what was happening. Nerris just jerking him off so fast he couldn't think straight. Her hands pumping faster and faster, harder and harder, his panting growing deeper. He moaned and groaned, and as he felt the pressure well up inside him, he cried out "Abracadabra!" and a stream of hot, white cum came shooting out of his cock. 

It happened in seconds, Harrison didn't know how to react. He tried to say something, but all he could do was mutter and pant.

"Ne-Nerris, where did you learn..." Harrison questioned before trailing off.  
"My turn!" Nerris bluntly answered.

The little elf stood up and turned around, her petite yet plump brown ass hovering over Harrison's head. In mere seconds, she plopped down and sat on his face. Her buttcheeks squished against him, and her pussy was positioned right over his mouth.

Nerris' butt was quite petite, as she was still growing, but it had a nice plumpness to it that provided some soft cushioning. Her skin was silky, tinged with sweat. Harrison could only see her brown skin, and the rest of the world was dark. The way Nerris fidgeted around kept squeezing her butt against his face, massaging it.

"Don't just sit there, my loyal servant..." Nerris uttered. "Eat up!"

Harrison couldn't see anything, so he had to go entirely by feel alone. His tongue squirmed around her lower region, trying to negotiate it's way into pleasuring Nerris. He recognize the feeling of her from earlier, and was able to figure out a simple rhythm that worked quite effectively. His tongue wriggled over her slit, sliding against her pussy lips and brushing past her clit. Nerris sighed with pleasure and shifted her hips around, smooshing her pussy and ass all over Harrison's face.

"Ooh, you're really good at this!" Nerris said through a braces-induced lisp worsened by intense pleasure. "You deserve a... reward"

Nerris reached out her bare feet and made a light, careful grip on Harrison's cock with them, cusping his member between her soles. As the boy's wandering tongue pressed against her, just barely slipping between the lips of her vagina as it went up and down, her feet matched his rhythm. Her feet pressed against his cock, pumping it vigorously as it stood erect, the sensation was amazing.

Nerris began to buckle as if riding a horse, overwhelmed by the pleasure Harrison's tonuge was giving her. Her feet continued to jerk the boy's slender cock. Her pussy began to quake, and as her hips started to tremble she realized what was happening. She gripped the tip of Harrison's penis between her toes. As she wriggled on top of him, she felt the pleasure welling up inside of her. She felt her muscles begin to rapidly twitch, and suddenly her whole body tensed up. She let out an enamored moan as the juices began to leak out from her. Every muscle in her body vibrated as she orgasmed, spilling her cum all over Harrison's face, down his chin and cheeks and directly into his mouth.

"I'm cuming, I'm cuming!" She cried out. In a frantic rush, she started to jerk his cock with her feet again, this time at a much more rapid pace, gripping him tighter and occasionally moving her toes in a circular motion just under the tip of his penis. In seconds flat, a stream of hot, sticky cum came jutting out from Harrison member and splashed onto the wall. The two magic nerds were jittering wildly as all the pressure exploded outward from their bodies. Nerris fell flat on top of Harrison as the two began to pant furiously.

Nerris rolled over off of Harrison to his side. They turned their heads to look at each other, still breathing heavily, and they both smiled. Nerris leaned in and rubbed her nose against Harrison's, and the two giggled as they shared an eskimo kiss.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Harrison exclaimed. "Where did you learn that trick?  
"Isn't there a thing magicians have about not revealing their secrets?" Nerris replied.  
"Oh, I get it." He smiled and nodded. “We’re not done yet, are we, your highness?”  
“Not a chance!” Nerris claimed. “I just need a minute to catch my breath is all, and come up with something fun for us to do.”

For several minutes, the pair laid together on the bed doing nothing, simply rubbing faces, holding hands and feeling around each other's bodies aimlessly. Nerris eventually rolled over on top of him and started planted kisses on his face. As she smooched him and he giggled, he felt her warm body press up against him, her smooth skin sliding against his.

The opening of her pussy gently schlicking across the shaft of his cock ever-so slowly. She felt his member teasing her, pressing against her private parts which squirmed. She bit her lip as she continued to grind against him, loving the warmth coming off of his body. Then, suddenly, Nerris paused.

“Wait!” She protested, rolling off of him immediately.  
“Wh-what is it?” Harrison asked. “Di-did I do something wrong? I’m sorry!”  
“Oh no, Harrison, it’s not that.” She lisped. “I just don’t think I should let you get it so easily…”  
“Huh?” He muttered.

“Yes…” Nerris opined. She twiddled her fingers and her mouth twisted into a mischievous smirk. “I don’t think you’ve quite proven yourself worthy of my carnal form. You see, an elven queen can only herself to be taken by the finest male suitors, lest she give birth to inferior offspring.”  
“O-Offspring?!” Harrison stuttered as his face glew red. “Nerris, I don’t think we’re ready t--”  
“It is the duty of the matriarch of elfkind to continue the legacy of her royal bloodline, afterall.” Nerris stated. “Therefore, before I can allow your ‘party’ to venture into my ‘dungeon’ you must undertake a mighty quest to prove yourself worthy of my loins.”

“Uhh…” Harrison was confused, annoyed, slightly intimidated, but overall still extremely horny. Far too horny to protest any of this silliness. “O-okay, well, what do I do to… prove myself, your highness?”

Nerris grinned. She turned over onto her side and stretched her leg outward away from the rest of her body. Harrison scanned his eyes over her stubby yet slender limb, her plump little toles and the smooth soles of her feet reminded him of the fantastic footjob he just recieved, and he started to tremble a little.

“O wise magician, you must hump thy master’s leg.” Nerris commanded. “I shall count backwards from one-hundred as you do so, and if you come once, you will fail the test and have to start over.” She explained. “If you can resist climax long enough, you shall be declared worthy, and I shall allow you to plunder my carnal treasures.”

Harrison gulped. His eyes darted around the room nervously, and he nodded.

“You may begin now.” She said.

Harrison stared uncomfortably, no idea in his mind where she could be going with this. He sighed and shrugged. Not wanting to argue with the girl who just had his cock between her toes, he crawled over to her and positioned himself above her, with his cock hovering just above her thigh.

He pressed his boyhood against the thickest part of her leg that he could find and slowly began to slide it up her thigh. Between the silky feel of her skin and the tiny giggles and huffs she made, he was blown away by how much he was actually starting enjoying it. He entered into a steady smooth up-and-down motion, rubbing his cock against her body while trying not to stimulate himself too much. He thought it was going to be easy, but the pleasure was stronger than he expected.

"One hundred... ninety niiiiiine, ninety eiiiiiight"

What was she doing? Harrison tried not to let himself get distracted, but there was something off about the way she was counting. He knew people added "Mississippi" to the end of a number to make it last a second, but this seemed a little excessive.

"Ninety twoooooo~, ninety... oh! I lost count, let me start over."

No question. Now, she was doing this on purpose. He tried to scowl, but the shivers running up his spine as she began to jiggle a little with his cock pressed against turned it into a goofy sex face. He wheezed, causing Nerris to giggle loudly and making her lose her place again. Harrison sighed and shrugged, he figured he might as well enjoy this as much as he could.

A couple minutes in, things didn't seem so bad. "Eighty-fiiiiive, eighty-four, eighty threeeeee~" her teasing, bitchy tone was grating at first, but he'd be lying if he tried to say it wasn't really hot. The soft brown skin of her leg was really pleasing to him. As he continued to grind, he found himself moaning quietly and breathing heavily. But then, he started feeling a bit uneasy.

"Seventy-niiiiine, seventy eiiiiiiight..."

His muscles started to tense up, his cock began to feel warmer. Oh, no. Oh no! He was getting close to cumming! Harrison started to panic. What could he do? Should he slow down, or would that just make him cum quicker? Did that mean he should speed up? That wouldn't work, would it?

"Seventy seeeeveeeeen, seventy siiiiiiiiiiiix"

Maybe he could pinch one of his testciles? Was he allowed to do that? Nerris never said he couldn't. No, he thought, that's stupid! It would hurt like crazy and probably wouldn't even slow him down.

"Seventy fiiiiiiive, seventy fooooooour"

Think, Harrison, think! His mind raced as he tried desperately to come up with some way not to cum. Maybe he could think about gross stuff? Like the Quartermaster naked! Or his parents doing it, or Max's butt during the shower. Ugh! It wasn't working! He was also slightly concerned that last thing made it worse. He had to do something, he had to...  
"Seventy threeeeee, seventy t--"  
"AHHH~!" Harrison screeched out, the pitch of his voice peaking into a girly holler, compounding the embarrassment.

His hips shook, his knees buckled, his cock exploded with sticky white goo. Semen spilled all over Nerris' hip and thigh, spilling out all over the bed. Harrison was practically hyperventilating. He had never came so hard in his whole life. Nerris had a smug, satisfied smirk from ear to ear as Harrison gazed down at the ground in shock and shame.

"Uh oh!" Nerris teased in a sing-songy. "Looks like our little magician had an accident~"  
Her choice of words made Harrison mumble in sheer humiliation.  
"Don't worry, Harrison, it happens to a lot of boys!" She teased as she lazily wiped some of his cum off. "I guess we'll just have to start aaaaall over again!"

Harrison let out a pitiful little whine, groaned and returned to his previous motion, rubbing his cock against her thigh like he had just gotten married to it. It took awhile for him to get back up to his old pace, but he managed to regain his composure after a couple dozen seconds.

The second time, Harrison was lasting quite a bit longer. Harrison took a bit to return to his former intensity and motion, but eventually he was back to effortlessly sliding his cock up and down Nerris' thigh. It felt like he had been doing it for hours, but Nerris was only at about fifty. Of course, she was still counting as slowly as possible.

Nerris' bitchy. teaching tone as she elongated every single vowel in every number was starting to become like music to his ears. The lispy, breathy moaning of her voice was so bossy and authoritative, yet also gave off an air of arousal and enjoyment.

Harrison was doing his best to hold it back. Nerris was now in the high thirties. At this point, the sensation of his member rubbing against her wasn't getting to him as much as the sing-songy emissions coming from her mouth. Her voice alone was edging him closer to orgasm. Just when he thought he could tune it out, he got distracted looking at her lap.

"Thirty-siiiiiiix, thirty-... what?" Nerris noticed Harrison gazing down at her, and realized he could see that she put her hand between her thighs, a small wet puddle of juices forming around her. She smiled warmly and continued to rub herself. "Oh, yeah. I realized you shouldn't be the only one having fun. That won't be a problem, will it?" Harrison nodded "no."

It was clear now, the tone of Nerris' voice wasn't just an act, she was actually feeling pleasure as the sordid affair took place. Harrison was left shocked by this revelation. The confidence he had built up melted away. He could feel it coming over him again, the tenseness of his muscles and the warmness crawling up his spine made it clear to him he wouldn't be able to last much longer.  
"Thirty-ooooooone, thirty!" As soon as she reached 30, Harrison let out a low, heavy moan. The cum spilled out from his cock again, not so much exploding this time as much as spilling like a tipped-over glass of milk. Even so, there was still plenty of it spilling out as Harrison's hips shook helplessly.

"Aww, what a shame! You were so close!" Nerris said with a smug smirk on her face. "Then again, maybe I shouldn't judge you too harshly." She turned over from her side onto her back, spreading her legs open to show the puddle of pussy juice underneath her and soaking her pelvis. Harrison was so caught up in his mighty quest, he didn't notice the trembling of Nerris' body or the shaking of her hips earlier. It had seemed they had both cum at the exact same time.

"You didn't complete the quest yet, but you've made progress. I'm training you well." Nerris stated. "You're leveling up, my loyal mage." Harrison blushed and darted his eyes around. It felt kinda good to get a compliment.

"As a reward for your diligence, I shall offer you... a gift."

Nerris raised her leg upward pointed at the ceiling, moving with the grace of a ballet dancer. She wiggled her toes and carelessly waved her foot around, tempting Harrison. He stared in blank confusion, the slight intimidation from earlier rising up in him again. "Now, while you hump my royal leg, I will also allow you to hug it closely and kiss my royal foot. Who knows? Maybe if you fail your quest, you can still be my leg's suitor." She boldly pronounced.

Harrison stared at her bare foot, the smooth brown skin and petite little toes, the chubby little heel, the it all connected so delicately with the rest of her leg, the way he could see her pussy much better now, the way her hand returned to rubbing her girlhood gently and slowly, fingers lightly caressing her slightly and puffy vagina lips as her other hand tempted him to come over with two fingers. Harrison looked down and saw that even after cumming twice in less than twenty minutes, he was already rock hard again.

"...pr-pretty good reward." Harrison gulped, his voice cracked.

Harrison, with a renewed vigor, grabbed Nerris' leg close and began grinding against it. He was now sitting up as he rubbed his penis against her thigh. As Nerris so elegantly suggested, Harrison took the opportunity to get a little more intimate with her. As his cock slide up and down her tight, he cuddled her leg and rubbed his hands all over it, massaging her leg gently.

His face was pressed right up against the sole of Nerris' foot. He shivered slightly as he admired how smooth and clean her foot was. He pressed his thumbs against her foot and began rubbing. A jolt of bravado overtook him, and he boldly leaned in and kissed it. Nerris let out an approving moan, and he continued to smooch her foot over and over, making little puckering noises with each smooch.

She was counting, but he wasn't paying attention. His hips were on autopilot, thrusting his hips in an efficient grinding motion as he focused on touching her. Feeling the soft contours of her curvy leg and enjoying the texture and softness of her foot. Out of pure instinct, he felt his tongue fall out of his mouth, and before he understood what was happening himself, he started licking her toes.

"Fifty-o-- hehehehehe!! Harrison~!" Nerris giggled. "Ohhhh, fuck. you're gonna make *me* cum before I'm finished counting.

The way she lisped as she suddenly swore made Harrison's rock hard boner tense up even harder. He groaned as he gritted his teeth. This girl was trying to kill him. He took a deep breath and returned to his vigil. His tongue glided past her small yet chubby little olive-skinned toes, delicately brushing them and spilling a little spittle outward. A tiny pool of saliva formed on the tip of her foot.

He ceased licking and began to lightly kiss each of her toes, starting from to right and back again, feeling the tender flesh of her little piggies on his pursed lips. Before he knew it, he found his lips wrapping themselves around her big toe. He began to suckle on it, his tongue playfully widdling at it. He heard a sudden yelp come from Nerris and he immediately stopped. He looked at her, and she gave him an approving nod and grin. He knew it was safe now, and he was all in.

Harrison sucked Nerris' toe lovingly. Small squeaking noises emitted from his mouth as he nursed at her toe like a baby with a bottle, lovingly rubbing his tongue all over it as his lips formed a tight seal. There was something primal and instinctual about it, as if his mind was tapping into how he treated his bottles when he was a baby. Harrison couldn't help but moan and groan under his breath. Nerris was moaning too, but much louder. Together they formed a pleasing crescendo.

"T-ten, niiii-nine! Ei..." Nerris was counting normally now. Her voice was cracking a bit with breathy, hushed murmuring as the pleasure welled up inside him. One of her hands was rubbing all over her flat chese while the other hand was fingering her soaking wet pussy. Harrison continued to grind against her leg, humping it vigorously while his mouth alternated between licking all of her toes and sucking on one at a time.

"S-seven... six..." Nerris began huffing and puffing, needing to catch her breath between every number. Harrison felt like he could burst at any minute, but he was resisting it as strongly as he could. He was determined to finish this time. To not let Nerris down.

"Fffffffive, ffffffour..." Harrison found himself thrusting his hips faster and faster, his tongue now aimlessly slobbering all over the sole of Nerris' foot. "Threeeeeeee....t-two..."   
He wasn't gonna give up. He was red in the red, his teeth were clenched hard enough to break, her heart was racing, her fingers rapidly thrusting, groped and pinched at her body, the whole world was one big, bright light to the both them.

"ONE!"

The pair absolutely exploded. Cum rocketed out from Harrison like a missile launched at an any aircraft, Nerris' juices spilled out like a waterfall, the two practically screamed out in pleasure, moaning and groaning as their bodies shook helplessly. The two magic kids had cum in perfect unison. Harrison collapsed on top of Nerris, and she hugged him tightly.

Nerris rubbed her cheek against his, warmly embracing him as she held him tightly. She whispered gently in his ear. "Sorry if I was mean to you." Harrison kissed her forehead. "You weren't. I loved it." She smiled softly and began planting a few friendly kisses on his neck. "I have a confession to make..." Nerris began.

"The truth is..." she lisped. "The reason I made you hump my leg wasn't just to tease you -- although, I really liked doing that. The big reason I made you go through all that was... well, I wanted to feel you longer. I wanted your body touching mine as long as it could, and I didn't want it to end too fast. Is that bad?"

Harrison kissed Nerris directly on the lips, rubbing his tongue ever-so-carefully past her braces. He held his hand against her cheek and looked at her in the eyes. He smiled warmly. He leaned in and whispered: "I love you." He said. Then, suddenly, he started to frown. "My dick hurts."

"Oh!" Nerris uttered. "Oh."  
"Is there a medicine cabinet in this bunker?" Harrison pondered. "With like, lotion?"  
"Don't worry, I uh, brought some lotion with me. It's in my fanny pack by the ladder." She explained, awkwardly twiddling her hands. "It's uh... it's really more for vaginas than penishes, but I think the principles the same."

"Okay." Harrison proclaimed as he stood up and began cowboy stepping away slowly. "I'm gonna go get some, then I'll come back and we'll do more... sex... stuff."

Nerris sat up as Harrison waddled away, admiring his pasty but firm rear end. The phrase "hate to see him leave, love to watch him go" sprang to mind. After a few brief minutes of waiting, he walked back. He seemed to be much more comfortable. His entire dick and much of his pelvis was covered in a thick, clear lubricant cream. He walked over, no longer awkwardly waddling, and kneeled down on the mattress to face her.

"So..." Harrison. "I, uh, feel better now. What next?" Nerris sighed while smiling, and kissed Harrison on the cheek. After a couple more quick pecks, the two hugged tightly and began to make-out. It was clear the night of passion had only just begun.


	3. III

The pair laid limp on the cold mattress, paying no mind to their surroundings. Overwhelmed by ecstasy, they held hands as they lovingly nuzzled each other's faces. Harrison felt a slight jolt of energy and found the strength to roll over on top of Nerris. He began to smooch her all over her neck and the cheek of her face. The two giggled as they embraced, but something made them stop. The odd gurgling noise coming from below, the gross, stick feeling around their waists. The two looked down and finally acknowledged the giant mess of cum and pussy juice scattered all over their laps.

"Oh!" Harrison exclaimed. He reached down and rubbed his hand across Nerris' thigh, pulling up a small glob of their combined juices. He stared down at the dripping mess on his hand. "I'm uh, really sorry, I didn't think about the mess..."

Nerris reached out and gently grabbed Harrison's wrist. He let out a silent gasp and looked at her. Nerris had a sly, relaxed look on her face, flashing him bedroom eyes as she leaned in. She opened her mouth and began to lick at the messy goo on his land, spilling saliva onto the already sloppy area as she slurped up the mix of their human creams.

Harrison stared in awe with his mouth slightly open as Nerris made small moaning noises. She allowed the sex juices to pool inside her mouth as she happily rolled her tongue around, sloshing the goop around. She giggled, spilling a little bit of the sex goo on her chest and on Harrison. "Hehehe, the elixir of life!" she laughed, rubbing her face as the juices spilled from the sides of her mouth. "So sticky..."

"I... I-I-i, um," Harrison stammered, bug-eyed in awe. His eyes were glued to her chest, watching the cum slide down it like dew on a flower.  
"You HAVE to try this! It's amazing! It tastes like us~" Nerris giggled.  
"Oh, lord, no, I don't --"

With lightning speed, Nerris scooped up a dollop of their cum and nearly stuck her entire hand inside Harrison's mouth, causing him to jolt back in shock. "Mmf! Mmff!" Harrison protested. Nerris pulled her hand out of from between his gums and pinched his lips tightly shut. She command him to swallow it. With a pained look on his face, he made some very uncomfortable grunts as he gobbled down the fluids. He exhaled loudly and covered his mouth to couch.

"Augh! Yuck! Yuck!" Harrison gagged, his eyes tearing up slightly. "Ngh! It's like spoiled ranch dressing from an ass!"  
"Haha! Lighten up, 'ya big baby!" Nerris teased. "Half of that is your own sperm, so it's not like your gay now or anything."  
"Trust me, that wasn't my concern." Harrison griped. "Okay, we are *definitely* taking a shower now."  
"I'm sorry, 'we'?" Nerris questioned. "Did you ever think maybe I *like* being a dirty girl?"  
Harrison blushed.  
"Haw!" Nerris laughed as she lightly shoved Harrison's shoulder. "I'm just kidding. Let's go. We can have some fun while we're in there."

Nerris and Harrison stood up, spilling dribbling cum droplets onto the ground. They walked hand and hand, slowly stepping towards the nearby chemical shower stalls. Although the original purpose of these cold war-era baths were originally instead to scrub off nuclear fallout, today they'd be used to clean off sex fluids.

She led the initiative, walking into the stalls and gripping the nozzles. As the water began to pour out, Harrison trotted behind her. The showers roared to life, ice cold water rained down on top of them. In unison, the pair let out high-pitched yelps and jumped back. The duo raced over to the shower knobs and cluelessly pawed at them, trying to figure out one did what. Cameron Campbell ordered the knobs to be embroidered with Russian lettering to appease the potential new Kossack overlords once the nuclear war ended, and also had them lubed with chicken grease as a way to appease the potential footsoldiers of the New Kentucky Republic.

After some brief, incessant bickering that mostly consisted of helpless tooth-chattering and angry gibberish. Finally, the water began to warm up from freezing cold to lukewarm. The stepped back together, finally starting to regain their senses as the painful, chill started to fade into a moderately uncomfortable shimmer. It was pretty clear it would take a good minute before the water got hot, but at least it wasn't literally killing them now.

"Ugh! Sorry, Harrison." Nerris grumbled. "I th-think the water heater down here is pretty old, must not work too good."  
"It's okay." Harrison shivered. "Sorry about freaking out on you."  
"Oh, it's fine." Nerris replied. "It really was my fault for... for... heh." Nerris began to giggle softly and incessantly, staring down. She was trying to hold it back, but was getting worse at it by the second.

"What's so funny?" Harrison demanded.  
"N-n-nothing!" Nerris snorted. "Umm, have you ever seen that episode of Seinfeld where George goes in the pool?"  
"What? No. I've never watched that show." Harrison responded. "What does that have to do with..."

Harrison looked down and noticed what Nerris was laughing about, he wasn't nearly as amused as she was. The cold had shriveled his cock and balls down to a tiny size. Nerris giggled hysterically when he realized it. Harrison let out a sharp, piercing "eek!" as he jumped back and covered himself, adopting a very girl, defensive stance.

"Pff-ahahahaha! Shrinkage!" Nerris laughed.  
"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Harrison bemoaned. "It's natural, okay! My mom says it just means my little guy needs to warm up!"  
"Your mom knows about this?" Nerris squealed with a big grin on her face. Harrison groaned.  
"Obviously this water has magical properties! It's turning you into a girl!" She teased.  
"That's not funny!" Harrison replied.

"It isn't a joke! Look!" Nerris walked up to the terribly embarrassed boy and pinched his nipples. The sensation caused him to arch his back and gasp. "Your nipples are getting all stiff and hard! Just like a horny girl!" Nerris smiled smugly as she pointed to her own nipples, rubbing one of her fingers around one before returning her hand to pinching Harrison.

Harrison moaned and groaned as he tiny little fingers squeezed and pulled at his delicate nips. "Ahn~ st-stop!" a very embarrassed Harrison pleaded. "They're hard because it's cold! That's all!"  
"I don't knoooooow~" teased Nerris. With one hand she continued to pinch away, while with the other she wiped the steam from her glasses and began to rub his tummy. Harrison's cock had finally recovered from the previous cold, and it was now back to it's normal size, fully erect. "See! Look at that! I fixed your problem, 'ya big baby. You should be thanking me."

"Ohhh, my gosh." Harrison whined. As Nerris hand drifted downwards and formed a gentle grip around the shaft of his penis, he let out a defeated sigh. "I guess I can't really complain, can I?"  
"You can." Nerris remarked. "But once I start to work my magic, you won't want to."

Nerris began to vigorously rub Harrison's wet cock in the masterfully rehearsed motion that made him weak in the knees. Her soft hand glided up and down his soaking wet shaft. Harrison was ashamed of how good it felt to have his nipples played with, but the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling drowned out any sense of embarrassment in him.

"Y'know, I'm pretty impressed how quick you got back to your normal size." Nerris licked her lips. "I guess your dick rolls a nat 20 every time I get close."  
"What does that even mean?" Harrison questioned.  
Nerris leaned in nice and close and whispered in his ear. "It means I'm gonna make you cum until you cry."

Nerris continued to jerk her loving magician boy's cock. She could tell he was getting close. She now understood his body so well she could write a book about how to make him orgasm. She wrapped her arm around him to keep him steady, as his knees were beginning to buckle while his legs trembled. The warm, precious heat started to pool inside him, and he knew he couldn't last much longer. He didn't even try. A shot of cum erupted from his cock and went rocketing up into the air, disintegrating under the shower water.

Before Harrison could even catch his breath under the now warm, relaxing water, Nerris had already climbed on top of him. She briefly began to squeeze and fondle his balls, and in mere seconds he was hard again. She perched herself over him and, with some initial resistant, slid his cock inside her butthole. Harrison gasped and smiled from ear to ear as Nerris began to thrust her hips up and down. He grabbed onto her buttcheeks while she wrapped her legs around his waist. The warm water splashing all over her soft brown back, droplets of water bouncing away as her buttcheeks shifted up and down. Harrison's eyes rolled back as he moaned softly, satisfied.

She pulled her hips away, releasing his cock from it's fleshy casing, and turned around. She bent over and slid his cock into her butt again, happily thrusting her hips back and forth, pounding away at the boy. He placed his hands on her hips and began to thrust back, much to Nerris' enjoyment. Grunting and moaning echoed throughout the empty halls of the bunker as they whispered dirty talk to each other and made groaning noises.

Once again, a thick explosion of white goo belted out from Harrison's cock. A warm glob of cum filled up Nerris' ass, leaking out from the seams of her asshole spilling all over his cock and the ground. But Nerris couldn't stop. She kept thrusting her hips as hard and fast as could, cooing and squealing the entire time. Harrison desperately tried to keep up with her, but it was a losing battle. As her pussy leaked hot goo onto the soaking wet floor, Harrison came again, filling Nerris' ass even more.

Nerris just wouldn't quit. She was on a mission. Determined to fulfill her earlier promise and get an orgasm herself in the meantime. Harrison's energy was running out. His legs felt like jelly, he couldn't keep a tight grip anymore, he couldn't even see straight. He began to lean over. Nerris easily supported his weight as he bent down over and rest her torso on her. The water streaming all over their naked bodies, Harrison practically gasping her air, the pressure shaking him to his core.

She finally came, pussy juice squirting out and her whole body tensing up tightly as she released a loud, squeaky howl of pleasure that shook the concrete walls of the shelter and could be heard for miles even in the dense forest outside. Harrison followed shortly behind her, creaming himself for the third time. He practically collapsed on top of her, out of breath. Nerris turned her head back and saw the massive pool of wet, fading cum falling off of her with the spooder of warm water. She saw Harrison, huffing and puffing, exhausted. Even with the thick streaming water falling down, she could easily see the salty tears welling up in his eyes that accented his completely red face.

"Quest completed." She muttered to herself, smiling.

Shortly later, the pair went about actually cleaning themselves off, and they promptly exited the shower.

As they exited the shower, the cold air blow against their soaking wet bodies began to make them shiver and shake. They both hugged each other and rubbed their hands all over, trying to warm up. Teeth chattering, legs wobbling, wet skin freezing cold to the touch.

"P-phew! It s-su-sure is ch-chilly!" Harrison complained. "S-s-sorry I didn't have any t-t-towels ready"  
"H-hold on!" Nerris lisped. "There are blankets in the supply closet! I'll go get them!"

Nerris sped off like a squirrel escaping a blue jay jetting towards the bird feeder it was plundering mere seconds ago. Harrison stood around freezing his butt off. He looked down at his member and saw that it had once again become shriveled and small. He grimaced. When Nerris came trotting back, she tossed a simple towel at Harrison's feet, and he quickly scooped it up and wrapped up in it and began to rub himself dry. Nerris did the same.

Once the worst of the wetness had subsided into simple dampness, Nerris told Harrison to wait for a second and ran off again. When she returned, she was carrying a giant pile of blankets. Harrison watched as Nerris waddled over with the heavy collection of soft bedding, taking a brief second to admire her butt, and saw her toss the pile down onto the mattress. She crawled inside the blanket nest and stuck her head back out.

"Come, mighty magician! Enter my cocoon so that I may share its warmth with you!" She called out. Harrison smiled and quickly followed, wedging himself in and easily sliding in the giant blanket pile alongside him.

He wormed around between thick wad of sheets, clumsily shifting his hands around trying to find Nerris in the massive cloth nest of nonsense. He managed to grab ahold of her ankle and pulled her foot towards his mouth. He began to kiss and lick it, making Nerris giggle. She reach out and pulled him upwards by the arm. The two hugged tightly and kissed on the lips, giggling and smiling the whole time. The two were cozy and warm, gently cushioned by the weight of the blankets and the touch of each other's bodies.

The pair were starting to feel nice and warm now as they squirmed under the heavy blankets, touching, kissing and snuggling the whole time. They found themselves getting tangled between the sheets, laughing and smooching without a single care.   
Nerris tightly gripped one side of Harrison's chest like a boob, and grabbed his butt with her free hand. Harrison's grabbed at her butt, but his other hand just gently slid down her hair.

Harrison positioned himself on top of her, his stomach pressed against her's. He looked directly into her eyes. To him they were so beautiful and vibrant he would swear they could light up the whole bunker. His began to thrust his hips, his cock slid against the slit of her pussy. She grinned a sinister smile and began to wrap her legs around him, further tangling them in the mass of blankets.

The pair definitely weren't cold anymore. In fact, they began to get really sweating. Maybe it was the heat of the covers, or maybe it was the raw sexual tension. Harrison was feeling a bit clumsy, awkwardly waddling as he tried to keep himself upright. From the moaning noises Nerris was making, it was clear he didn't have much to worry about. As he continued to tease her opening with his cock, he felt Nerris' hand reach out and squeeze his butt again. This time it felt hard, almost demanding, as if to say "stick it in." Harrison, the good boy that he was, complied.

His cock slid into her soaking wet, dripping pussy and began to slowly glide through it. Nerris let out a loud, satisfied moan as he inserted it, a gentle tune of pleasure echoing through the bunker walls. She squeezed her whole body tightly against his as he continued to fuck her, his cock dancing inside her pussy and making the blood rush to her head.

Harrison began to pant, breathing heavily as his hip movement became more janky and inconsistent. Nerris realized he was starting to run out of energy, and reasoned that she would have to take matters into her own hands. She whispered some basic commands in his ear, and he complied immediately.

Moving around was a little harder now, but Nerris managed to roll over and climb on top of Harrison just fine. On her hands and knees she crawled up and began to turn around. She positioned herself over him so that her butt was hovering over his face. She looked down at the magician boy's erect wand and licked her lips.

"w-wait! Nerris!" Harrison protested, a worried tone in his voice. "Your braces!"  
"Oh, relax, magic boy." She scoffed. "I've practiced this one on bananas. You'll be fine."  
Nerris bowed her head down and wrapped her hips on his cock. She began nodding up and down, slurping on his erect member and getting saliva from her mouth all over it, soaking it like a leaky fountain. He moaned with relief and satisfaction as he tongue gently caressed it, the softness of her moist lips pulsing against his soaking wet shaft was making his head spin.

Without warning, Nerris dropped her hips down and planted her butt directly on Harrison's face. Her pussy juices began to drip down into his mouth. It made him recall the wretched taste of their mixed juices together from earlier, but this time it tasted... better. Maybe he was used to it, or maybe he just liked it better without his semen? In any case, Nerris' juices were driving him wild, and he had to have more.

His tongue delved deep into her pussy, clumsily licking around across her pussy and gently pressing against her clit. Nerris released a series of satisfied, muffled moans as she continued to suck him off. The two had entered a rhythm together, the movements of their tongues and lips in a majestic dance of pleasure.

The poor boy couldn't take it anymore. As good as he was at holding in his orgasms now, no mortal man could keep themselves from busting a nut in that little brown elf's mouth. His cock burst yet again, shooting a hot white glob of sticky white cum in Nerris' mouth. She let out a muffled squeal of delight as the goo filled her gullet, overflowing out of the seams of her mouth. Slurping and gulping sounds filled the air as she struggled to swallow his cum down.

She gulped one last time, and then rocketed into the air as little cum droplets fell down. She let out a loud, satisfied "Ah~!" as she tilted her head back in exhilaration. She licked the white cream from her lips, swallowed it down and sighed. "I swallowed it all~" she lovingly moaned. Their were tears in her eyes, but a massive grin cascaded across her face.

As she sat up, her ass squished even harder into Harrison's face, causing him to yelp under his breath. Juices were flowing from her girlhood like a waterfall, marinating his face in a thick puddle of cum. Nerris' hips shook and jittered as she rubbed her pussy all over his face, his slender tongue still dancing across her opening and clit skillfully.

Nerris could feel a familiar warmth filling up inside her lap. She was certain she was about to orgasm. She couldn't hold it, and had no intention to. She let the warm, hot cum come flowing out of her. Only, something seemed... off? It felt a little different, more warm and watery, and the smell was very off putting, like vinegar.

"Oh, no..." the smile on Nerris' face was gone, replaced by a blank stare of abject horror. She heard the pained gagging of Harrison below her and and felt his face squirming underneath her buttcheeks. Time seemed to freeze as the gears started turning in her head. In a zombie-like motion, she stood up, blankets clumsily sliding off her, marched a few steps away, and turned around. Her heart sank in her chest.

She peed on the poor boy.

Harrison's face was locked in a terrified, awkward cringe. The skin of his face had turned a pale white, soaked in a small puddle of sex juices and yellow, mountain-dew fueled piss. Nerris began shrieking his her head, but her mouth was utterly silent. Harrison hyperventilated as she covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Nerris cried out in a muffled tone. Her lisp voice cracked with despair as she just barely held back humiliated tears. Harrison jolted up from a lying position to a sitting position and turned to her, piss and cum droplets dripping off his face. "No no! Don't cry! It's okay!" Harrison pleaded. "It's fine! I like it!

Nerris whined, face still pointed downward and concealed by her hands. "I swear! It's okay! Don't be embarrassed, look!" Nerris struggled to pry her head upward and watched as Harrison wiped his hand across her face. She gasped and felt the urge to try to say something as she watched Harrison's hand glide towards his mouth, but she was struck into a stunned silence the second he began to lick his hand.

Harrison's wrinkly, scrunched expression and trembling shoulders made it very clear he wasn't enjoy himself, and yet he was frantically slurping up the urine off his hand like a dog licking the sauce off a barbeque rib. "St-stop, please." Nerris moaned in a baffled, confused tone. "You really don't have to do that..."

"PAWGH!" Harrison choked and hacked as he spat out globs of pee-filled spittle onto the concrete floor. He groaned loudly as he desperately wiped his face on a nearby blanket. He tossed the urine-soaked blanket aside once he was completely dry and managed to scrub the smell off by some miracle.

"Oh sweet lord, that was worse than eating my own semen." Harrison groaned. "Nerris, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to make you feel better."  
Nerris sighed. "Thank you, Harrison."  
"Don't feel bad, everyone has... uh, accidents." Harrison assured her. "Like when I'm performing one of my tricks and something goes wrong, or when you roll a nat 1 on a 20-sided die in the middle of an orc battle."  
"That's how my halfling ranger died." Nerris bemoaned.

A forlorn Nerris walked over and sat at the foot of the mattress, frowning and staring at the ground, too embarrassed to look poor Harrison in the eyes. Harrison scooted over and put his hand on his shoulder. "I wanted this to be really special and romantic..." Nerris sad, sadly. "and I went and ruined it by using your face as a bathroom."

"Um, to be honest..." Harrison began to explain. "The smell was horrific and the taste was the worst thing imaginable, but the warmth was really nice. And the fact that it came out of you made it, y'know, not so bad..."

Nerris turned around and looked at the boy, completely befuddled. His warm, sincere smile and sympathetic eyes melted that right away. She smiled back at him and rubbed the back of her neck. He really was doing his best, and she didn't feel so bad anymore.

"Thank you, Harrison." Nerris said. "You really cheered me up."  
"Oh!" Harrison uttered. "I just realized, in all the commotion, you didn't get to... um, finish."

Harrison laid on his back and placed his legs up in the air, his butt directly facing Nerris. He opened his legs in a V shape, giving Nerris a very clear, unobstructed view of his erect cock. His pose was submissive, feminine and presenting. His hands gripped the back of his knees to hold his legs steady.

"Would you like to, um... finish?"

Nerris grinned, her eyes like a cheetah's about to attack an injured elk.

Nerris crouched back down on the bed and crawled forward. She stood up and loomed over him. To keep Harrison in place, she bent her legs at an angle around his, wrapping them up nicely and positioning his pelvis directly below her's, consensually trapping Harrison in a pose known as a "reverse mating press." She gripped his ankles tightly, rubbed the slit of her pussy against the shaft of Harrison's cock, and prepared for insertion. Harrison was breathing heavily, trembling in anticipation.

She wriggled her hips around, and by a combination of experience, skill and a soaking wet vagina, she was able to slide his cock inside her in just seconds. The thrusting began immediately. Hard, powerful hip movements made loud slapping noises that exploded and echoed all around them. Harrison began to moan so hard and loud that it was almost like he was having a heart attack. Nerris was a small girl, but the power and force she put into pounding Harrison's cock could rival that of the finest amazon warriors.

She thrusted her hips with the fury of the nordic gods on high as Harrison continued shriek in delight. Her tiny, skinny little body felt like a meteor crashing into him over and over again. He practically sang out his moans, tears welling in his eyes, a massive smile on his face, his tongue lazily hanging out. His brain was beginning to break under the pressure, but he didn't care a bit.

"Ne-Nerris!" He moaned out as his eyes rolled back, muttering some strange, yiddish-sounding gibberish. "I'm gonna cum!" Harrison tried to pull his hips away, but Nerris reached out and grabbed a clump of his hair as tightly as she could. She pulled on it and Harrison froze, releasing a loud "yowch!" noise.

"You don't get to pull out! I just got out of the shower, silly!" Nerris grinned. "After the pee incident do you really want to make even more of a mess?"  
"But... I need to... c-cum!" Harrison panted.  
"Who said you couldn't cum?" Nerris replied.  
"But, what if you get pregnant?" Harrison mewled.  
"That's what I want!" Nerris immediately spoke. Harrison gasped, which turned into a crackly moan. She seemed to smash into him even harder now. Harrison's pelvis trembled under the thunderous movement of her body. He couldn't put up even a smidgen of resistance, even if he wanted.

As Harrison drooled and shrieked, cum rocketed out of his cock deep into Nerris' pussy. The hot, sticky fluid glided upwards into Nerris' pussy, making her whole body tremble with warmth and comfort. She froze for just a few brief seconds to fully soak in the serenity of the moment, and to allow Harrison's sperm to climb its way up to fertilizer her.

She returned to her vigil in the blink of an eye. Although Harrison's cock was now a chubby, half-erect mess, she still found herself overwhelmed with pleasure and joy as she grinded into it over and over. Harrison wasn't even moaning anymore, just making stranged, breathy noises with his mouth that made it sound like he was out of air.

Nerris bowed her head down and looked Harrison directly in the eyes. She licked her lips and spoke. "Pledge your undying loyalty to the elven queen, you scrub!" She laughed. "Pledge your allegiance like the lowly commoner you are! Do it~!"  
"Oh, god! Nerris!" Harrison cried out. "I... I submit! I pledge my allegiance to... um, what am I pledging allegiance to?"  
"Nerris the Cute, the Eternal Queen of all elfkind!" Nerris shouted, her squealing reverberating through the halls of the fallout chamber.  
"I-I-AHhhhh~!" Harrison groaned. "I pledge my... my undying allegiance to Nerris the Cute, the Eternal Queen of AAAAAAAAAAll elfkind!"

Nerris laughed heartily and began to pound on the boy even harder. The loud slapping noise of flesh against flesh was downright deafening. Harrison's whole body was trembling like gelatin. He was putty in the little nerd's hands.

Harrison came yet again, semen gushing out from him like an exploding geyser, painting the walls of Nerris' insides white and slightly seeping outwards. Just like before, his massive orgasm didn't deter Nerris even slightly. She continued to hump his semi-erect, squishy cock more and more, the slushing of their mixed juices making a satisfying squishy sound the whole time.

Nerris was beginning to tense up a bit as she fucked her little magician boy, and she knew she'd be cumming soon. She was a bit hesitant to let herself go, considering what happened last time, but Harrison's words from earlier rang in her pointy plastic ears. She let go of her hesitance and felt the juices squirting out from below. Nerris moaned and squealed, practically exploding with joy.

Harrison joined Nerris mere seconds later, cumming for a third time creating a symphony of orgasmic pleasure that echoed throughout their bodies. The duo collapsed on top of each other and embraced in a deep, wet kiss as they squeeze their bodies together tight as they could. The two felt like they were going to pass out, lying there on the massive wad of blankets.

It was a good few minutes before either of them spoke. The pair were enjoying the silence, cuddling on top of the now soiled beddings and enjoying the warmth. Just like earlier, just how they liked it.

Harrison turned out and looked at Nerris, his eyes beaming with joy. "You're incredible." He whispered. She blushed and giggled. "How's all of my cum feeling inside you?"  
"It feels great!" Nerris laughed. She smiled and looked down at her belly, rubbing it. "I really hope I'm pregnant with your kid. That would be so awesome."  
Harrison's face went blank as he started to fidgeted, feeling a strange mix of terrified and extremely flattered.

"So..." Nerris turned to her lover, bedroom eyes aimed directly at him, melting his heart away. "How about we get a little kinkier? You use your magicians skills, I'll use my roleplay talents."  
Harrison made a small smile and rubbed his chin with his finger. "Oh... what did you have in mind?"

Nerris whispered in his ear, and his small smile gave way to a massive, open-mouthed grin. The rational part of his brain turned into a pink, sticky goop and the lustful animal part grew six sizes larger. The more she explained what she wanted to do next, the more excited he got. His dick was starting to hurt again, but this time he didn't care. In fact, he was starting to like it.


	4. IV

Nerris and Harrison were holding each other tightly, naked and warm in the spacious comfort of Camp Camp's fallout shelter. They had both taken a short cuddled-induced nap. Neither had any idea what time it was or how long they were asleep, but neither of them really cared. As they awoke together, the pair smiled warmly and planted a barrage of kisses on each other's faces. They emitted soft, tired little giggles between smooches.

"Good morning, my princess." Harrison moaned as he nuzzled his nose against her's.  
"Morning? I highly doubt that." Nerris quipped in a low, tender voice. "In fact, I think it might be dark out by now. Way past our bedtime!"  
"Well, we're in bed, aren't we?" Harrison replied. They both shared a slippery, open-mouth kiss. Their tongues danced together as they quivered in each others' arms.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Harrison asked. "I'm down for anything."  
"Anything, you say?" Nerris replied with a smirk. "Well, I stashed a bag of... shall we say, 'enchanted' items down here, I wasn't sure if you'd like to use them or not."  
"Well, let's see them!" Harrison replied.

Nerris stood up and happily trotted off. Harrison took a peek at her butt as she walked away, marveling at her lovely, petite cheeks bouncing slightly as she moved. She returned, dragging a huge briefcase that seemed to be on the verge of bursting open. Harrison gulped and could feel himself sweat a little as she plopped it down and opened the case wide up.

She began sifting through the contents of the case, placing them on the bed one by one as she described them. There were many odd items Harrison couldn't quite get a good look at, but he could recognize a pair of handcuffs, a gag, a small bottle of lubricant, a thin nylon rope and what appeared to be a fleshlight sticking out of a dice bag.

"Behold! My glorious inventory of enchanted sexual items!" Nerris proclaimed. "You're a magician, so you must be familiar with a bag of tricks when you see one, no?"  
"I can't say I've ever done a magic trick that involved a fleshlight." Harrison replied. "Although, now that I think about it there are some practical applications for--"  
"Harrison." Nerris interrupted. "You're not pulling a rabbit out of this pocket pussy. It's too small, the poor thing will suffocate and I'll have to pay another goddamn eighty dollars for a new one!"

"A rabbit? No!" Harrison replied. "That's too traditional for this kind of prop, I was thinking a snake or a flock of bees."  
"Well geez, if you want your dick punished that bad, I can just bite on it." Nerris replied.  
"...okay, this conversation is getting weird." Harrison said. "Why do you even have an onahole anyway?"  
Nerris smirked. She picked up the fleshlight, stuck it into the dice bag and held it up proudly. "This is no mere onahole. This is my wonderous bag of holding. Within it contains an entire fantastical universe of possibilities. But only I control it!"

"Would you like me to use it on you, fair magician?" Nerris asked. Harrison said nothing, staring wide-eyed and nodding slowly. She held the bag and fleshlight up and waved it around in a tempting fashion. Harrison could only nod in submissive agreement, unable to catch his breath to say a word. Nerris licked her lips as she squeezed the bottle of lube into the fleshlight's hole and began to rub it in deep inside.

Within seconds, Nerris swooped the bag down and pushed the onahole down onto his dick. He squealed and sighed as Nerris moved the fleshlight up and down in a piston motion, jerking off the boy with masterful efficiency. She was now an expert in how Harrison's body worked, and knew the exact pace and grip he liked best.  
Harrison wasn't even trying to hold it in. His cock exploded in a geyser of cum so hard his hips gyrated uncontrollably. Nerris smiled warmly with pride as she watched Harrison's cum pool and spilled out hot and wet, slipping through the cracks of the fleshlight. She pulled it away and the cum burst out in a huge glob that sputtered down to the floor, spilling cum droplets all over the place. Harrison tossed his head back and squealed in satisfaction.

Nerris slid her finger through the cum pile, scooped it up and licked it lovingly. "Alright..." Nerris declared. "For my next turn, I shall cast a powerful spell of handcuff upon you!" Nerris set the ona bad aside and grabbed a set of handcuffs from the pile of toys. Harrison submissively put his hands behind him and let her clank the fuzzy bindings onto his wrist, kissing her cheek as she tightened them.

Next, Nerris grabbed the nylon length of rope from nearby and pulled it from both ends, grinning. "Now, prepare to lose your last bit of mobility, fair magician! I shall now cast a mighty spell of binding!" she announced. Nerris tossed the ropes high into the air, and it spilled down upon both of them, loose strands surrounding the two.

Nerris didn't notice it at first, but as she began to pull on one end of the rope and pulled it tightly to further ensnare Harrison, the pair were accidentally thrust together, bumping against each other, groaning and gasping as they collided. Nerris frantically looked around, and realized she and him were tied up together.

"Aw, dangit!" Nerris lisped in a stressed tone. "Sorry, I still can't get that trick right."  
"Haha, it's okay!" Harrison insisted. "I make so many mistakes with my magic I could fill a dozen spellbooks."  
Nerris seemed less tense as he said that. Her embarrassed grimace faded away, and gave way to a slight smile.  
"Well, you don't have to tell me." Nerris teased. "I watch you screw up on a daily basis!"

"You want me to help get us untied or not?" Harrison asked.  
"Well, not 'us.' Harrison." Nerris corrected. "I want you to stay tied up."  
"...Oh." Harrison blushed. His eyes darted around, and he found himself fighting back a giggle.

Harrison kissed Nerris on the nose, and then began to wiggle and worm his way around, loosing the ropes. His obsessive studying of Houdini made him a master of the art of escape. Without mere moments, the ropes loosened and fell off of Nerris and himself. Nerris smiled warmly, her eyes beaming with pride as she looked at Harrison. 

She picked up the rope strands and, much more carefully now, began to wrap it around Harrison. Pulling the bindings and tying up the loose strands, making sure the bindings were securely in place. She assumed Harrison could probably escape if he wanted to, but knew he wouldn't even try.

Nerris kissed Harrison's nose. Her hands rubbed his back gently as if she were petting a cat. He found himself compulsively sticking his rear out. Nerris met his act by gently cupping both her ends against his supple cheeks and giving them a light, soft squeeze. She pressed her tongue into his mouth and forced him into a deep, wet kiss.

She positioned her tiny bottom overtop his crotch. She slowly lowered her rear until he anus gently pressed itself against the tip of Harrison's squirming cock. She very slowly, very carefully pushed her pelvis downward, and making a wet, squishy sound as the cock slid into her asshole.

Her hips thrust slowly, her little brown buns squeezing his cock tightly. Despite her experience, she still found it difficult to grind his penis through her asshole, straining a bit and clenching her teeth as she struggled to slide Harrison's cock deeper into herself. Red in the face and grunting under her breath, she shoved Harrison down flat on his back. Her roughness was rewarded by a small squirt of pre-cum shot into her butthole. The gooey clear stuff might have been stick, but it still had a slight lubrication effect. She found her movements her smoother, slightly faster.

As Nerris continued to thrust her hips up and down, Harrison could feel an orgasm building up inside of him. As a stark tremble crept up his spine and his body shook and shivered, he tossed his head back and began to exhale deeply. In a split second, Nerris pulled her ass away and off Harrison's dick, making a pleasant popping sound as the cock came out. She grabbed his cock by the edge of his tip and squeezed tightly.

"Orgasmius Denialus!" Nerris called out. "My servant shall not be allowed to cum until the eleven princess is satisfied!" Harrison sighed, then smiled.

Nerris rubbed the outer slit of her pussy against the shaft of Harrison's erect, trembling cock and reached over into her pile of supplies. Harrison winced as he watched her slender brown fingers pick up the nipple clamps and loom them over his chest. She pinched his left nipple tightly, causing Harrison to bite his lip in pain. She snapped the clamp onto him, and Harrison squired in place.

Nerris yanked on the chain link that connected one clamp to the other and delighted as Harrison's voice cracked in a weak squeal. She pinched the other clamp down on his right nipple and brushed her hand across his face as he trembled beneath her. Harrison whined as she tugged on the chain and his nipples were pinched and stretched, turning hard and red. Finally, she relented and let the chain fall down to the center of his chest, and went to get another toy.

Her eyes settled on the doggy collar, and she smiled smugly as she scooped it up and placed it around Harrison's neck. She clamped it tightly, squeezing his throat just hard enough to build up pressure but not enough to choke him. Nerris grabbed a nearby leash and hooked it to the collar.

She decided to give the leash a nice little test run. Without any warning or hesitation, she yanked it as hard as she could. Harrison gasped and made a strange squishy noise as he gagged. Nerris relented and loosened her grip, Harrison gasped again and began to breathe heavily. "Not so rough! Please!" he whined. "I know you're dominant but... I..."

"Sorry, you're right." Nerris assured him with a smile on her face. "Just testing to see what the right amount of pressure is!" She tugged the leash gingerly and pulled Harrison's face up close. Harrison could hear every breath and huff from her mouth as she leaned in and looked him dead in the eyes, rubbing her nose up against his.

"Of course..." she lisped. "When I'm through taming you, you won't care how much it hurts. You'll just want to cum." Harrison's pupils narrowed, and he broke into a cold sweat.

For her final trick (for the moment, at least) Nerris reached into her toy pile and pulled out a ball gag. She rubbed her hands down the strap and admired the smooth texture and high quality of her S&M gear. "Gwen's been hiding all the best toys.' she remarked with a smile. She twirled the gag around and looked at Harrison. 

"I'm going to put this on you, and if you need me to stop or slow down, you'll need to blink three times in rapid succession. I'll be watching your face the whole time to make sure you're safe, kay Harrison?" she asked. As soon as the boy enthusiastically nodded, she shoved the spongy red ball in his mouth and strapped it place.

"Alright, let's start with a warm up!" the intimidating little goblin of a girl cooed. She scooted back and loomed her tiny brown feet over Harrison's crotch. She lightly yanked on Harrison's leash and order him to lay down. She laid down parallel to him on the other side of the bed, giving Harrison a full view of her body from her pussy to her shiny eyes. Likewise, Nerris could make out every inch of Harrison's lanky, twinkish frame.

Nerris' feet loomed over Harrison's crotch, her toes wiggling with anticipation. She lowered her feet down and, with her pudgy little toes, began to form a light grip on his erect cock. With the skill of a seasoned expert, she gently slid her soft feet over his cock, quickly building up pressure.

The bumpy surface of her toes and the soles of her feet rubbed against his twitchy cock. The muffled, enthralled moans Harrison made through his ball gag sent a pleasing shiver up Nerris' spine as her stubby toes and smooth feet rubbed him up and down all over.

From the writhing and jirating of his slender frame below her feet, Nerris could already tell he was about to cum again. She quickly pinched the top of Harrison's shaft just below the head tightly shut, she watched his chubby erect member squirm and pulse before violently wiggling and returning to normal. She began to rub his cock much more slowly, putting far less energy into it, as if to slowly ease him out of the process.

"Ooh, look at you." Nerris moaned. She looked at Harrison's red, sweating face. She listened to the heavy, panting breathing and saw the thumping in his chest. "You're so worked up, I wonder..."

Nerris pulled her feet away, and Harrison let out a low moan as they drifted away. He seemed to gasp as Nerris shuffled about and began to climb on top of him. Her legs perched at either side of his pelvis, squeezing him in place by the lovehandles, she locked him tightly in his spot. With slow, methodical precision, she began to thrust her hips forward and backward, brushing her petite brown pussy over his bulging, fidgeting cock.

"This proud elf has a little theory..." Nerris moaned through a surly, pleased lisp. "If I can get you worked up enough, I think you'll fuck even better, since you'll have all that pent up energy." she explained. "It's a shame Neil isn't here to confirm the scientific basis of my theory, but I believe some simple testing would solve this quandary just as easily.

Nerris began to grind softly against Harrison, the outer lining of her pussy lips squishing against his erect cock. He arched his back and cooed gently as she slid against him, the warmth of her pussy and the tight grip of her legs around his waist forming a powerful, paralyzing feeling of intense pleasure within him.

The horny little elf was starting to get a bit impatient. The teasing felt great, but the build-up was starting to become agonizing. She lifted up her hips and grabbed a hold of Harrison's cock. As Harrison writhed and groaned, Nerris checked his eyes -- no frantic blinking, just a dizzy gaze of exhilaration. She smirked. He was good to go.

Without further ado, she pushed his cock against the opening of her pussy lips and shoved it in with the might of Thor, letting out a satisfied sigh as she began to push his member forward into her dripping wet pussy. With machine-like precision, she began to thrust her hips up and down. Harrison cried out as the petite little elf rode him cowgirl style.

The squishing of Nerris' pussy, full of Harrison's cock, was drowned out by the slapping of her butt whapping against the boy's pelvis. Nerris, feeling bold, twisted slightly to the side, and then a little more. In the blink of an eye, she had turned a full '360 degrees, and her flat brown butt was now facing Harrison's face.

"I can do it faster like this." she grinned. Harrison let out his umpteenth gulp of the evening. Harrison watched, almost hypnotized as Nerris' butt bounced up and down, the warmness of her pussy squeezing against his cock, thrusting and pulsating driving him to his breaking point.

Her butt planted itself firmly down on his crotch, and she rubbed her booty closely on him in a circular motion. The stark contrast between her pounding and her spinning was enough to make Harrison's mind go blank. She alternated between these two methods, vertical and circular, never letting Harrison ever get quite used to one or the other, always teasing him.

The boy felt a warm, moist feeling pool up in his lap. He was a bit worried that he had accidentally came and didn't want Nerris to be disappointed. However, as he brought his vision into focus, he saw a small yellow puddle form on his lap. She looked up at Nerris face and saw her looking back at him, smirking.

"The first time? That was an accident." She said. "But this time? It was on purpose." Harrison's eyes rolled in the back of his head. This was far from the first time Nerris had pissed on him, but he enjoyed this instance more than any of the others so far. His mind seemed to go black as she continued to fuck him, oblivious to anything but the sheer bliss of her body against his.

The boy was rocked awake from his pleasing oblivion when she felt a controlled but forceful tug on his collar. His head dizzy and his vision blurry, he was treated with the beautiful sight of Nerris on her knees with her butt stretched open high in the air. "Come on, fido!" She cried out. "Fuck me like the good little doggy you are."

Harrison obeyed his elven mistress and quickly sat up, looming over her with his lanky frame. Nerris tugged on his collar yet again, and he slipped over on top of her. He began to instinctively tease the outer rim of Nerris' butthole with his erect, twitchy cock. With just a little bit of a push, it slid in.

Harrison's hips thrust back and forth frantically, his balls swaying to and fro as he cock pushed deeper and deeper into her butthole, sliding further and back, pounding into her. Nerris loved the force and speed of it, pleasure creeping through her openings and sending warm, pleasing shockwaves through her entire body as if a mighty Balrog was erupting from the summit of Mount Doom.

"Harder! Faster! Oh, by the Astral Lords of Seldarine, faster!" Nerris cried out, tugging on Harrison's leash. The boy was furiously thrusting his hips back and forth, shaking violently and panting hysterically underneath his gag as he fucked her with even more force and speed.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed like an orchestra throughout the underground shelter. The harder Harrison pounded his cock into her, the faster he went, the more Nerris wanted. She screamed, groaned, moaned and cried out with pleasure so furious it was driving her to the brink of insanity.

As Nerris whole body shook back and forth, she looked back at her magical bedfellow. His eyes were rolling back in his head so hard they looked like they were about to pop out, his entire face was bright red, he was grunting and squealing like an animal as thick beads of spittle trickled down his mouth, spilling out from the edges of his gag. She knew it was time to let the poor boy cum - not a moment too soon, as she was on the brink of orgasm too.

"Oh, by the magical murmurings of the drow archmagi! Harrison! Harrison!" She cried out the boys name as she lisped uncontrollably, her tongue hanging out and her own eyes rolling so far she could see every tile on the ceiling. With a mighty huff, she cried out "Orgasmius Maximus! Blow your load, sorcerer!" and slapped Harrison's ass as hard as she could.

Harrison's gag came flying out of his mouth like a bullet from a gun. A sharp and shrill shriek of pure delight and exhaustion bellowed out from him. His cock exploded in a geyser of white hot cum, splashing like a tidal wave into Nerris' petite little asshole. She had already taken enough cum inside her to have a dozen babies tonight, but the ocean of semen that gushed into her was enough to make a porn actor blush.

Harrison fell back, his cock sliding out of Nerris and the last little spurts of semen splashing onto her buttcheeks and lower back. Nerris quickly cocked her head back and watched as Harrison fell flat onto his back, landing squarely on the bed, stiff as a board. She tried to call out his name, but could only mutter a disjointed "Harr- oooooooh~" as she went dizzy, feeling a small puddle of her own cum drenching her thighs. She collapsed just as he had, sticky with juices and overwhelmed by ecstasy.

The two were passed out cold, snoring within seconds as the pleasure that overwhelmed them proved to be too much for their brains to handle. Together, they fell into a blissful sleep, messy with fluids and delirious with love.  
Meanwhile, up on the surface, the silence of the night air was almost deafening. The trees rustled gently from a very light breeze as the moon and a sea of stars basked the woods below in a soothing white light. Max was leaning against a large tree and observing his surroundings.

"Did you you guys hear that fucking shit?" Max bluntly stated. "It sounded like someone was busting a nut twenty feet below us!"  
"Mmmf, mmmph mmmph!" Nikki replied, her hands holding Max's pants in place around his ankles, her face buried in his hairless pubic region and his small little Max Jr. jammed in her mouth all the way to the base.  
"What? Nikki, I can't fucking understand you." Max objected. "Don't talk with your mouth full, okay? I'm not making a joke, it's really annoying!"  
"I believe she was telling you she didn't hear anything, Max." Neil opined as the intense thrusting of his hips came to a dead halt, his cock now motionless inside Nikki's pussy. "It was probably just the mating call of a nocturnal mammal, or the air escaping the folds of Nikki's vagina walls as I--"  
"Mmmmfff! Mmmff!" Nikki moaned, an annoyed glaze in her eyes as she aggressively began to wave her butt up and down against Neil's stomach.  
"Neil! You dick! Don't slow down! Nikki hasn't cum yet!" Max griped.  
"Oh, sorry." Neil quickly began to thrust his cock into her yet again, causing her to sigh with relief. Her buttcheeks bounced with every slap of Neil's crotch against her.

"Huh. I guess it was my imagination." Max shrugged. "God, I need to cum..."

Many hours passed. The sun was shining above Camp Campbell before Nerris and Harrison finally awoke. In their sleep, they had tossed and turned until they had finally positioned themselves next to each other, cuddling over the covers as the sticky fluids from last night had turned hard and crusty. Harrison opened his eyes and saw Nerris, already awake, her face buried into his chest as she moaned softly.

"Good morning, my elven queen." Harrison softly uttered.  
"Good morning, loyal sorcerer..." Nerris cooed back. "How are the flows of magic treating you?"  
"I don't know, but I know you're treating me amazing." Harrison replied.

The two hugged, mumbling and purring, basking in their shared warmth. They pulled in close and kissed. All actions that had become second-nature at this point. Their hands started rubbing all over each other, their toes curling and squishing around tangled together. They had only been away for a few seconds and they were already all over each other again.

Nerris began to let out tiny, peckish squeals under her breath. Harrison could feel her body fidgeting, twitching tensely in his arms. He held her as tightly as he could, but the trembling didn't stop. The room was rather stuffy, so it obviously wasn't the heat. Harrison brushed Nerris' hair and stared at her, his eyes heavy with sympathetic discomfort.

"Um, are you horny again, or...?" Harrison asked.  
"Mmm-hmm." Nerris begrudgingly grumbled. She began to mumble. "Sorry, I don't wanna be greedy. If you're feeling too tired I can--"  
"I'd love to make love with you, my princess." Harrison replied.  
The pair smiled at each other, and then they kissed.

They scrambled to grab at the loose, sweaty covers beneath them and drape them over their naked bodies, allowing their hands to wander wherever they may go, giggling and rubbing up against each other. They locked themselves tightly in a hot, wet kiss and began to rub their members together.

Meanwhile, up on the surface, Gwen and David were trudging through the dense forest, shoving branches and foliage out of the way as they made their way past the trees and bushes. "Where the fuck are those little Larping shits?!" Gwen loudly exclaimed in an exhaustive huff.

"Oh, god! What if they went to spooky island to try and conjure the angry spirits of campers past?!" David whined. "What if they were playing pretend and fell down a hole filled with cougars?! Or what if a jackalope ripped off their poor little toenails and --"  
"David! Shut the fuck up! Please!" Gwen sharply ordered. "It's hard enough going twerp hunting without you barking in my eat, okay?! There aren't that many places to hide around this part of Camp. We're going to find them... or their bodies, very soon!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Gwen noticed the trap door entrance to Campbell's fallout shelter was pried open slightly, and the little white flag that read 'We Surrender! All hail our [Blank] Overlords!' had been knocked over. "Bingo." Gwen said under her breath. She waltzed over to the hatch and pried it open with her bare hands, causing David to silently swoon like a flag girl.

Gwen jumped down into the bunker, and David carefully climbed down the ladder, following her. The faint echoing sounds of moaning and wheezing could be heard off in the distance. David pulled out a flashlight from his ready-bag and handed it to Gwen, the two trotted off through the silent, sterile halls.

When they made it to the back room and opened the door, David and Gwen gasped at what they saw. Nerris nude and sweaty, on her hands and knees with her butt sticking out, while a naked Harrison was knelt behind her, hands around her waist. His hips were shaking nervously, as if he had abruptly stopped thrusting them.

"Uh..." Nerris and Harrison stared at Gwen and David like deer in headlights. Harrison was stammering, desperately trying to come up with an excuse. "It's... not what it looks like?"

David cupped his hands over his mouth, struggling to hold back tears. His face was bright red. Gwen's face was a matching shade of crimson, her mouth curled tightly shut and her eyes burning with an unmistakable mix of shock, anger and a little bit of jealousy.

"Alright." Gwen huffed, cusping her hands together and taking a deep breath. "Do either of you have anything to say?"

Nerris' stomach grumbled loudly. She held her hand to her face and gagged, clearly holding back bile. She removed her face and looked up at the counselors. "Yeah, I have something to say..." Nerris spoke, a sickly groan in her trembling, cracking voice.

"I think I might have morning sickness."

Harrison wheezed.


	5. V

He was a beautiful, healthy baby boy, a year old now. He had very light olive skin, hair like his mother and eyes like his father. His name was Gygax Houdini TBA. The "TBA" was there because his parents couldn't agree whose last name he should get. There had been a lot of bickering back and forth about that during the pregnancy, and later caring for the child became so time-consuming they had forgotten about the issue entirely.

Harrison and Nerris were proud parents. Their eyes beamed with glee as they looked down at their precious bundle of joy. Despite coming out a girl only twice as heavy as him, Gygax was a healthy baby boy.

It was the summer after their night of fiery passion, and the hapless duo were being dropped off at Camp Campbell by Nerris' parents. Nerris was gently caressing him as Harrison stood by her. They wore matching plastic rings with elvish writing on them to signify their pre-engagement, declared shortly after the first positive pregnancy test.

On the ride over to Camp Campbell, the two had a lot to talk about. They admired how wonderfully supportive both their parents had been. Despite how terrified Harrison's parents were of the baby's potential world-destroying magical abilities, and the fact that Nerris' father constantly referred to their baby as the "star child" and "chosen one," they all helped out a lot to make sure their newborn had a chance at a happy, stable life despite his unconventional birth.

The minivan stopped outside the front gate of Camp Camp, and the seven piled out. Her parents said their goodbyes, making sure they both got to hold Nerris' baby before they left. Nerris’ mother was certainly uncomfortable, but showed unconditional love and support towards the pair, and her father beamed with pride. Harrison’s parents were doing surprisingly well at not being terrified… for their own standards, at least.

David and Gwen greeted the duo as they walked into the campground. The other kids we're already off causing their own kind of mayhem and silliness, leaving the two counselors plenty of time to interact with the magic kids. They turned to face the campers.

"Welcome back to Camp Campbell for another super year, kids!" David chirped.  
"Yeah, great to see you." Gwen groaned as she crossed her arms.

"Hi Gwen! Hi David!" the pair said in perfect unison. They briefly flashed an annoyed look at the other before turning back to Gwen and David, all smiles.  
"Little Gygax is growing up to be a very handsome young man!" David commented. "Although I don't approve of your... premarital intimacy, especially at your young age, I still cherish and appreciate your little bundle of joy, and I hope you'll be bringing him here for many years to come!"  
"Annnnnnd the mandatory sexual education and underage pregnancy prevention camp we've started in your honor has been a big hit! Right, Gwen?" David grinned as he turned to her.  
"Sitting through your rambling, stuttering sex-ed lectures is painful." Gwen commented. "Almost as painful as knowing the preteens at this place get laid more than I do."

"Well, raising this little Myconid Sprout this quite possibly the hardest quest we've ever partook." Nerris replied. "All the feeding, changing, making sure he stays away from deadly objects has a challenge rating higher than a Tarrasque!"  
"I'm not sure what that means, but I think I agree." Harrison added. "Raising a baby is a lot harder than watching after an egg, but we're slowly getting better. Plus, the mistakes we made that led to Eggolas' untimely demise have helped us figure out what to avoid when raising our human child."  
"It also helps that we aren't bickering all the time anymore..." Nerris commented. "Well, as much, anyway."

"Being a parent is the hardest job there is, but the most rewarding!" David said. "Oh! I almost forgot, as a special gift to you little new parents, me and Gwen have put together a picinic! With ice cream and sweets!"  
"And a can of cheap, carbonated peach schnapps for me!" Gwen smiled. "That was a little treat from me to me."

In the bright sun, on the beautiful green grass of Camp Campbell, the four had a wonderful little picnic. Gwen and David supervised the magic kids as they played with their baby and enjoyed their snacks. Their was chatting, laughter and smiles all around. Of course, Gwen's enthusiasm was fueled by alcohol, but the others didn't seem to mind much. They simply had fun in the summer air, enjoying the cool shade and making memories that would last forever.

"Can you believe how corny those fuckers are acting?" Max griped, standing atop a nearby hill and watching the events with binoculars. He stood with his two best friends, Neil and Nikki.  
"Max!" Nikki chided. "Watch your potty mouth! Need I remind you there are *children* here?"  
"How could I forget?" Max groaned. "One of them came from my penis."

Nikki was holding two infants, a pair of twins. One was a little boy with very light skin that had a faint tint of brown, the other was a girl with bright teal, curly hair and pale skin. They were Nikki's infant children. She was blessed with them around the same time Nerris was, by a pair of hot, sticky white loads from a pair of prepubescent penises.

"How the hell did you get pregnant with *both* of our kids at the same time, Nik?" Max pondered.  
"It's called 'Superfecundation', Max." Neil explained. "You see, human fertilization--"  
"Shut the hell up, Neil." Max griped.  
"Both of you, hush!" Nikki remarked. She turned to face them both and handed them each their respective kids. "I've been watching these little rugrats all week, now it's you guys' turn to take care of them. They need to spend some quality time with their Uncle-Dads!" Nikki nagged.  
"Well where the heck are you going?" Max aggressively grumbled as he gently held his sleeping newborn.  
"I'm going to the picnic, silly! My friend just had a baby and I need to go congratulate her!" Nikki replied. "La la la~" she sang to herself as she skipped merrily down the hill, not a care in the world. The two boys stood there dumbfounded, caressing their infants and staring in awe.

"Goddammit." Max groaned. "I guess we're stuck with our crotch goblins, huh Neil?"  
"It isn't so bad." Neil shrugged. "Me and little Lovelace get along really well, and she already knows all her colors! She's so smart!"  
"And your little guy, Cutter, is already quite the troublemaker!" Neil went on. "I saw him tip over his blocks and giggle like a madman!"  
"Neil, he's a year old. His brain is the size of a fucking grape." Max huffed. "I highly doubt he's planning a crime spree... I mean, I'd be really proud if he were, but right now I'm focused on trying to keep this little fucker from electrocuting himself with a fork in a power socket."

"So, is Tabbii mad you had a kid with another girl?" Max asked, trying to pass the time as he watched Nikki get along with the other four sickeningly sweetly.  
"She, uh, was..." Neil's eyes began to dart around. "Until I, um... got her pregnant too."  
"You WHAT?" Max proclaimed.  
"We're planning to name the kid Degrease Tyson." Neil squeaked.  
"You're a fucking jizz hose with a head, man." Max griped. His baby giggled at his comments. "Good boy." Max muttered as he patted his son on the head.

"Is it just me, or is it really fucked up that we're younger than 13 but we all have multiple kids between us?" Max pondered.  
"Well, this is America." Neil shrugged.

Max sighed loudly.

"I shoudla worn a fucking condom like Dolph told me to." Max sighed.

The End.


End file.
